a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to sheet music stands and more particularly to folding sheet music stands.
b. Description of the Background
The transportation of musical instruments and the associated hardware is difficult because of the bulkiness and fragility of these items. Sheet music stands, in particular, have been built to be lightweight and are very fragile. As such, sheet music stands are very susceptible to damage during transport.